unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TreatTheSickness
Re: Skelzor/Glowzo I kind of want to wait for them to be released because I don't think there will be much to write about them.--Richardtalk 18:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Moves Done, you can also move pages yourself, see Help:Moving pages.--Richardtalk 23:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Forum As a frequent editor to the Uncharted Wiki, you may know that this wiki has no active administrators. As a result, this wiki is open for adoption. Please see this forum for more details.--Klock101 19:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Administration Request Thanks for your request. You more than qualify to be an Admin. I'll grant you the rights and leave you a message when it's done.--Klock101 20:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I've granted you the rights. If it hasn't worked properly then let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'll add you on PSN as soon as I'm online again (usually only around weekends). Just so you know, my PSN name is LoughNessMonster, not Klock101. The silver pages category is still up on some of the most edited pages, however it does not seem to prevent constant editing. As far as I know, your user page and mine are the only two pages currently using the golden pages format.--Klock101 20:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT ::Well, I live in Ireland and its getting late here so I'll wait 'til the weekend to play. I'm currently halfway through level 48, although I don't get to play nearly as much as I would like to. With any luck, I'll be in roman numerals in a couple of weeks.--Klock101 20:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT ::No, I'm not a member of a clan.--Klock101 06:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help, please? I'd say don't make a page exclusively for your clan. However, there are many other things you can do: *You can set up a forum about your clan. *Put the info in a section on your user page. *Make a new user account with your clan name, and put all the info you want on that user page. (If you want, you can lock it with your administrator level to prevent vandalism). *Or maybe a user blog about the clan.--Klock101 21:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) PSN Account What's your PSN account name i'm Mage505. Hallowseve15 00:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Platinum Trophy Well done on the Platinum! I'm hoping to get 100% of all trophies in the game but there's a few I'm having trouble with (especially the ones for completing the Co-op missions on hard and crushing). Just so you know, if we do play a Co-op game, my internet connection becomes a bit fickle during Co-op objective missions and I experience connection errors often. So I don't (and never will) leave a Co-op mission by choice. I'll be online over the weekend if you want to play.--Klock101 12:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT :To tell you the truth, I don't play Co-op that much either. But if you ever want to try and get the Co-op trophies, I'll play.--Klock101 14:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: You getting on today? Sorry, not today. I have a mountain of work to do. I've been doing work for the last 4 hours straight and I still have at least 2 more hours to go. I might be on tomorrow night between 10pm and midnight (Irish time) so I think that's between 5pm and 7pm EST. Talk to you soon!--Klock101 21:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, not today. I was playing a little bit earlier and I forgot to tell you. I only got your message just there. I'll be free tomorrow evening and I'll leave you a message on your talk page as soon as I'm online. I'll see you then! (Also, when I was playing I came across another member of the A7X clan. His name isn't on the list on your blog. I'll let you know his name tomorrow so you can add it.) Talk to you then!--Klock101 21:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re : Wow Sure no problem, you have my permission and thanks!--curtainman1 Bad timing... The PlayStation network is down for maintenance today. Unfortunately, by the time it's back online it will be too late for me to start playing Uncharted (about midnight Irish time). I should be free tomorrow night so hopefully we can play Uncharted 2 then.--Klock101 18:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry (again) OK, I know I said that I'd be free tonight but unfortunately, I wont be. I'd tell you that I'm free tomorrow night but I said that yesterday and look at me now. Sorry about this week, I've had a lot of stuff to do. I'll definitely be online at the weekend, but the way things are going, I wont have a chance to play before then. Sorry about all this. I'll see you online at the weekend.--Klock101 18:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm free for a few hours I'll be online for the next few hours if you wanna play.Klock101 19:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT I have to go now. I'll be online over the weekend though, starting from tomorrow. --Klock101 23:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm online For the next few hours if you wanna play.--Klock101 22:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: If you happen to have time I'll be back online in about four or five hours. I doubt I'll be on before then, but I'll leave a message here about 10 minutes before I go online.--Klock101 15:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT :I'm online now but I can only stay for about an hour if you want to play a few matches. I'll be online for longer later on.--Klock101 18:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re Re Re: If you happen to have time Sorry, something's come up here and I wont be able to make it online again until tomorrow night. Hopefully we can play then.--Klock101 22:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re Re Re: If you happen to have time Sorry, something's come up here and I wont be able to make it online again until tomorrow night. Hopefully we can play then. I should have more time to play next week, but a lot has been happening this week.--Klock101 22:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll be online tonight I'll be online on and off for the next 6 hours if you wanna play; if you log onto PSN and I'm not online just leave a message on my talk page and I'll get on ASAP.--Klock101 17:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) PS3 wont connect Well, sorry about that but my PS3 just disconnected and won't reconnect to the PSN. I'll let you know when it's fixed so we can play then. (PS. That deathmatch in The Museum was the worst match I have ever had. It was just shocking.)--Klock101 00:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Weekend!!! I'll be online over the weekend. Leave me a message if you ever want to play.--Klock101 14:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT :I'll be available for the next 4 or 5 hours. Leave me a message when you wanna play. --Klock101 19:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Online for a few hours I'm gonna try to complete some of the Co-op Objective maps on Crushing over the next few hours. I've put a thread on the ND forums asking for help and have found a player that says he will help me. If you wanna try and complete them too then I'll be online for maybe 2 or 3 more hours. I'll be on the chatango too.--Klock101 23:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Got the time? I might be on later but if I am I will be playing Co-op Objective. I still have 2 maps to complete on crushing. But after I have completed them I'll be back to deathmatch.--Klock101 18:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I took several screenshots of the thing you wanted just so you can choose wich ones best :)---curtainman1 Hi thanks for the "Welcome.." Suggestion Im struggling with getting a friend to help me with screenshots that you want, so if you like we can go into a custom game together and then I can take the necessary pics and then I can upload the screenshots faster :) Just let me know if you want to do it that way. 14:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Curtainman1 14:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hiest Flynn Screenshots are up Just wanted to say that I uploaded the Heist Flynn screenshot, took a couple just in case :)Curtainman1 01:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know... I'll be away from Saturday until Tuesday so the wiki will be all yours for a few days.--Klock101 21:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT :So it turns out I do have some limited internet access here. I'll probably only be online for a few minutes a day though, so I'll try and check in on the Wiki again tomorrow.--Klock101 11:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT ::Due to unforeseen circumstances, I will be delayed here for a few more days. Hopefully I will be able to return home soon, but until then you'll be completely in charge of the wiki.--Klock101 17:43, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT :::Just to let you know, I'll be home tomorrow. I'll be online for a good while so hopefully we can play a few matches? Is the Night of the Living Skulls still going ahead?--Klock101 21:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) News on Homepage I suppose you're right. A lot has happened over the last few days and it's really after piling up. I'll edit it now.--Klock101 23:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you take a look at this I've marked it for deletion. Let me know what you think: Clan Boosters. --Klock101 00:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Our Wikia spotlight is up! Also, at the same time I applied, the Mass Effect Wiki applied, and they have a spotlight now too. Unfortunately, the folks at Wikia Central have used an image of two Platzors for the Mass Effect spotlight image! I doubt they will be happy. I've opened a thread on the Wikia forums about it so with any look the issue will be fixed soon. I don't have a link to our spotlight because a different set load every time you visit a page, but if you click random page enough times you'll come across it.--Klock101 22:32, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: That's Fantastic! Here's the forum post (I have emailed wikia staff as was suggested). I'll be on the chat intermittently for the next few hours, so send me a PSN message (I'll be online for a while) when you wanna talk, or leave me a message on my talk page.--Klock101 16:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: On the Chat. Sorry, I was offline for most of yesterday evening. I wont have much time today either, but I'll be free tomorrow.--Klock101 18:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: If you've got the time Sorry, I've been really busy this week. I'll be free on Friday evening.--Klock101 08:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT :I'm on the Chatango now if you want to talk.--Klock101 20:33, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT ::Sorry I missed you last night. I'll be on tonight as well. Great idea with the Featured User! Curtainman is a worthy winner.--Klock101 15:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Some updates I nicked your song of the day idea for the homepage. Hope you don't mind! Also, if you get a chance, can you have a look at this:Uncharted Wiki:Category cleanup project. Thanks!--Klock101 01:43, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:I feel another Spotlight headed our way...! You read my mind. Now that Uncharted 3 has been announced, the folks at Wikia gaming will probably do something to promote us. If not now, then definitely closer to the release of the game. Lets hope we see something.--Klock101 05:23, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Featured User I don't know how often you're planning on updating the Featured User, but it's been a month so maybe now is a good time? At the end of the day, it's up to you, so whenever you want to do it is fine.--Klock101 19:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Wiki redesign Hey man. Haven't heard from you in a while. You probably saw the poll on the homepage about whether we should redesign the wiki now that Uc3 is coming out. The general consensus was yes, so I thought the quicker we redesign, the better. I'm not saying we make any massive changes, but I'd like to change the homepage around. We have almost 300 pages now, and the current homepage navigation system (ie, the 3 games and the 4 topics beneath them, trophies, characters, quotes and multiplayer) just don't really cover enough anymore. I'd like to start with the homepage, test out a few ideas and run them by you, then we can look into a new background (maybe a desert theme?). Anyway, I'll keep you posted. As for what we discussed on the Chatango, I still have to say no. Time is an issue and that would just be far too large scale for me right now. There are also far too many other issues, like funding (self run wiki's and forums ain't free, the Elder Scrolls wiki are charged $100 a month), and add that to the fact that we'd be trying to run a forum and a wiki at the same time, both of which use different software. I'm not saying no forever, just for now, I won't be able to. I'll rethink it all during the summer. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Let me know what you think.--Klock101 01:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sorry for the absence Welcome back! Just to bring you up to speed: The new look will be going live as soon as possible. I have a little bit more to do on our end, and JaKhris is designing a background and colour scheme for us. The new homepage is almost ready, so with any luck, it'll all be done by the 21st (the wiki's 3rd birthday). Check out if you want some info about the template that will be used on the new homepage. Also, I don't know if you have checked my user page, but I have a yellow light of death on my PS3, so I won't be online for the foreseeable future. That's about it.--Klock101 01:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re I see what you mean about the CoD wiki, but Chris has decided to go for a more Uncharted 2 inspired design for the time being given the lack of Uncharted 3 material available, and has said that he'll update in the future as necessary. So it'd have to be something more Uncharted 2 based in the header. We can see when his design comes out.--Klock101 09:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:WOW Hey. Good luck with the novel. I understand completely that you need time away. You're always welcome back at any time, and I hope to see you in the future, as an admin or editor. Hopefully we can play multiplayer together sometime in the future (when I get my PS3 fixed)? Either way, you'll be missed from the wiki. Thanks for the feedback on the design. A lot of credit has to go to Tierrie, an admin at the Dragon Age wiki who designed the homepage template and JaKhris who did the amazing theme/background design. So, I hope to hear from you in the future, either through the wiki or via PSN (and don't forget to let me know how the novel is going). Talk to you. --Klock101 03:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adminship and multiplayer I'll restore your admin status now. I'll be online and playing tomorrow evening anytime between 8pm and 1am UTC (check out the UTC clock above the "random page/wiki activity" buttons), and pretty much every day after that for the rest of the beta ;) See you then! --Klock101 05:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Chat Nothing serious :P You were just the only one in the chat and I was a little bored. Samuelcd 05:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Hey (Klock101 here, logged out). I'm away at the moment with limited internet access, so I wont be on the chat today. I'll be home tomorrow and we can talk then if you like. Talk to you soon. 17:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Idea Can you take a look at this if you get a chance. --Klock101 23:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Hey. Always nice to hear from you ;-) I'm living away from home during the week for college, and the internet connection sucks. I can edit the wiki, but for some reason, I can't view any messages in the chat. So, I'll only be available in chat at the weekends when I'm home. Leave me a talk page message (or ND forum PM) about your idea, or let me know at the weekend if you can talk. Sorry for the inconvenience. Talk to you soon. --Klock101 19:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I can still IM on Chatango. The old Uncharted wiki page still exists there, so we can talk on it if you like link --Klock101 19:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) About later on... So, due to unforeseen circumstances beyond my control, I wont be around at 5.50PM EDT when the competition begins. Everyone should know the story with entering by now, so you'll be able to check the Tweets that come in seeing as they mention your Twitter as well. I've also left a Tweet saying that you'll be giving out the codes, and that I wont be around, just so everyone knows the score. Hopefully everything will go to plan. If there were any problems in getting the codes, or anything else, I'll be semi-online until around 3.45 PM (your time). After that, I'll be gone until around 7 PM (also your time). Leave me a message here if anything does come up. I probably wont get a chance to check the chat or forums. Sorry about dumping this on you at the last minute. I only found out earlier that I'd be unavailable. Good luck with everything, and be sure to let me know how it goes. Talk to you later. --Klock101 19:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :I've heard people on the ND forums saying they've started giving codes out already. They're not redeemable, but they're definitely being distributed. Or maybe it varies by region. Did you ask in Subway? --Klock101 19:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Klock! I wont be back on 'til Friday. Around 11am your local time, I'd say. From there, I'll be on for most of the weekend until Sunday evening. --Klock101 16:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion on something Could you have a look at this and let me know what you think. --Klock101 12:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Believe it or not, I remembered to bring my PS3 home with me, but managed to forget the plug and HDMI cable, so I wont be online this weekend. Talk to you soon. --Klock101 01:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tomorrow's the big day! Well, help in any way you can! If you don't feel like editing, one thing that's always helpful is keeping an eye on the recent changes, and viewing the recent edits to make sure they aren't vandalism. Oh, and I'll be on PSN from tomorrow 'til Saturday. --Klock101 03:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! We can get together and I'll be happy to take a pic. Curtainman1 18:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC)curtainman1 Uncharted 3's background I guess Uncharted 2 is going to be forgotten for a while, people are only thinking of Uncharted 3, and i guess most of the people come here to see Uncharted 3's article, so i think that we should change the background to a Uncharted 3 one, just like this one. :) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 00:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I see... what's the perfect size for a background? :/ [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 18:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) An idea Hey. Can you leave me a message with a good time for us to talk on the Chatango. I have a cool idea for the wiki and I'm gonna need your help for part of it. Anytime during the week will be good for me (except today (Sunday) and Wednesday). Talk to you soon. --Klock101 23:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello trying to do this to all the Admins. Happy new year. hope you have a good new year. what a year 2011 has been for uncharted. Bring on 2012. Geopsych 01:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC)